Lily Potter's Torment
by Akashafury
Summary: Lily Potter's Life Story
1. Default Chapter

Gergeo Parade  
  
At number 25 Gergeo Parade was a small but very pretty house. It had a square front, was made from white bricks and had dainty little flower beds under the windows, filled with reds and pinks and purples, all year round. Parked on the curb (this house was so small there was no room for a driveway) was a small lilac mini, with a small blue crystal swinging form the rearview mirror. Inside this house lived the Mundanes, only four of them, but they were very happy indeed. Ervine Mundane was the man of the house. A tall, muscular man of fourty years who worked for the police force in the heart of London.  
  
Julianna Mundane was the woman of the house. A mother of two, a house wife all her life, she had never once worked for any person other than her own father and her husband, and she quite liked it this way. Third in the family was Petunia. A snobby little girl who thought her mother was an angel. "The perfect life to live, is that of your mothers," she'd always say. Petunia was a skinny little girl with dull blonde hair, blue eyes, lots of freckles and a very snobby attitude to go with it. Last of all was Lily. A small, red haired, green eyed, skinny girl, who usually kept to herself. Unlike her older sister, she stayed out of peoples way and never voiced her opinions. She quite liked life this way.  
  
It was June thirteenth, and the four of them were getting ready for a day in the park. It was Petunia's 12th birthday, and she decided that she wanted to go to the park, instead of the zoo, which she insisted on going to every birthday, but not today..  
  
"You don't get to play with the animals at a zoo. The glass is in the way. It's no fun if you can't play," she complained as they filled the car with blankets and baskets. Lily said nothing as she took her place behind her mothers seat in the car and buckled the seat belt.  
  
"Don't you dare ruin my birthday Lily," Petunia snarled while Ervine and Julianna where checking the mail. Lily shrugged and stared out the window to a small eagle that had landed on the top of the fence. It seemed to be looking straight at her, but this was impossible, so Lily ignored the thoughts in her head and looked around for something else to look at.  
  
"Ready girls?" Ervine chirped happily as he pulled himself into the drivers seat and turned over the engine. Petunia laughed and giggled as they pulled out of the driveway and drove the short distance to the park.  
  
"Look father, a rabbit!" squealed Petunia the second she got out of the car. She chased a frightened squirrel around the grassy hills until it finally ran up a tree. Petunia threw stones at it for a while until she grew bored and came back to open her presants.  
  
"I only got three?" she asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How many do you need, Dear? There are only three of us. We each got you something," Julianna said calmly as she handed ove the biggest parcel. Petunia ripped it open quickly and burst into tears when she saw what was inside.  
  
"I didn't want this one!" she bawled as she threw it to the ground.  
  
"That's all they had left, Petal," Ervine said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lily picked up the box and looked at the writing on the front. Black and White Television Set. Petunia crawled over to where Lily sat and snatched the box back, pushing Lily over in the process.  
  
"That's mine! Get your hands off it," she growled as Lily rose up on her hands. Julianna chuckled as she set out sandwiches and pastries on four plates and placed them on the blanket.  
  
"Eat up girls. I'm sure your both hungry," Julianna said with a smile. Lily placed her plate on her knees and began to eat slowly as Petunia began to cry again. "What is it now, Petal?" Ervine asked breathlessly.  
  
"I want my other presants," she said angrily. Ervine reached for the last two gifts and handed them too her, reaching for his plate at the same time.  
  
"Goody," Petunia said happily as she tore off the red paper from around the first box. She pulled out a small shirt that was covered with glitter and placed it up to her chest.  
  
"It's perfect. Is this from you Mother?" she asked happily as she dropped it back into the box. Julianna shook her head as she swallowed her mouthful of food.  
  
"That one is from Lily, Dear," she said as she lifted another sandwich to her mouth. Petunia glared at Lily and threw the opened box at her.  
  
"I hate it, you can have it," she said as she started to unwrap the last box. As she pulled out the brand new school uniform that was neatly folded inside, she began to think of the red shirt, now crumpled at Lily's side. She really did like it. And it would have been good to hide it under her uniform and wear it to school. No, she thought as she hugged her father for the uniform. No, she'd never take anything from her sister. Her sister was a nobody.  
  
After returning home, after being bathed and changed into their night dresses, the Mundane sisters walked upstairs to their shared room and closed the door behind them.  
  
"When school starts again, you are to stay away from me. You hear?" Petunia spat at her sister as she climbed into bed. "Yeah yeah," Lily breathed as she rolled over to face the wall.  
  
"Turn that candle out will you, I'm trying to sleep," Petunia yelled as Lily lit a candle to read by. Lily blew out the candle and watched as the smoke danced on the air. Lily herself felt like a candle. A candle about to be extinguished. She put her book on the floor beside her and curled up in a ball, pulling the small blankets over her shoulders. After a few hours of watching the light from a street lamp fall in through the open window, creating patterns on the walls, Lily finally drifted off to sleep, with the sounds of Petunia snoring in the distance. 


	2. Hidden Secrets

Hidden Secrets  
  
Lily woke in a cold sweat, hands shaking, in an empty room. Sitting upright in her bed she looked over at the crumpled blankets of Petunias, and cringed at the smell coming from it. Pulling on a thin gown over the top of her night dress, she slowly walked down the flight of stairs and took her place at the breakfast bar.  
  
"Morning, Darling" Julianna smiled happily as she pushed a bowl of porridge under Lily's nose. A strong fragrance of melted honey floated up and into Lily's nose and she nodded her thanks. As she ate she heard a coughing sound coming from the bathroom that could only be made by Petunia. She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with a greenish tinge to her face and a horrendous look that only Petunia could pull off successfully.  
  
"Oh, Sweetheart. Here, let me help you," Julianna said as she rushed Petunia to the old sofa that sat against the living room wall. Petunia groaned as Julianna covered her with an old, but very soft, grey blanket and placed a pillow under her head. Petunia closed her eyes and smiled as Julianna rushed towards the kitchen to get whatever Petunia moaned for. Water, porridge, the newspaper, a book and three teddies later Petunia finally got sick of it and stood up, knocking everything to the floor, and ran outside to play with her friends who were waiting for her by the letterbox. Lily sighed as she knelt down on the floor to tidy up the mess and clean up the porridge that was now soaking into the already badly stained carpet.  
  
"Oh dear. She got better quick. That's my Angel, always a fast healer," Ervine laughed as he walked in to take the newspaper. Lily handed him the soggy newspaper, and turning his nose up at it, he sat down at the breakfast bar. After scrubbing the floor hard for an hour or so Lily's arm grew tired. She leant against the small coffee table and sighed, using the table to help her to her feet. She took the book and teddies up to her room and put them on Petunias bed, stepping over the new uniform and already broken television set.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" came a scream from outside. Lily heard the footsteps rushing towards the door, and a squeal that must have come from Julianna, floating up through the house.  
  
"Lily! Come down here," Ervine yelled happily form the bottom of the stairs. After putting on some faded denim jeans and a loose fitting shirt, Lily walked down the stairs to meet her family in the living room who were huddled around an envelope that had been placed in the middle of the coffee table.  
  
"What is it?" Lily sighed as she stood behind her Mother, wandering what could make an ordinary envelope so important. No one responded to Lily's question so she leant down to look closer at the envelope. In neat curving letters was Lily Mundane. The small room with two beds 25 Gergeo Parade London England  
  
Lily picked up the letter and ripped open the back of it. Lily rarely recieved letters at all. Her last had been when she was nine, when her grandfather had passed away and she was given a bank vault as her inheritance. Lily had never seen this vault nor heard anything of it since, but she knew that her mother had kept that letter and the key that came with it. Out of the little brown envelope fell two pieces of paper that looked fairly old, but not falling apart. She sat down on the floor as her family glued their eyes to her, and she read the green cursive writing with great interest. Lily Mundane It is with great pleasure I inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school term begins on September the 1st. Please make your way to King's Cross Station, at 11:00am on this day, platform 9 3/4. A list of your required school equipment has been enclosed. Your sincerely The Headmaster  
  
"Hogwarts?" I breathed as I turned the page over, checking that I didn't miss anything. Julianna's face was plastered with a grin that never seemed to end, Ervine was beside himself with what looked like shock. Petunia was grumbling in the corner, occasionally trying to draw attention to herself but failing miserably.  
  
"Yes Dear, Hogwarts. Your grandfather went there, taught there for a while too. Now it's your turn to make our family proud," Julianna grinned. Lily stood up and took the paperx over to the breakfast bar, placing them on the counter.  
  
"I'll take you to Diagon Alley in the morning. You can get all your things early. I know it's only June, but I want to help you. My father told me all about Hogwarts, so I'll tell you everything that you need to know. You'll make our family proud, I know you will," Julianna sighed as she stood up to hug her daughter. "I'm so proud of you," she breathed into Lily's hair. Lily pushed away from her mother and looked into her smiling face.  
  
"I really have no idea what you are talking about Mother. Hogwarts? Witchcraft? What are you talking about. Grandfather went there? Why wasn't I told anything about this before?" Lily asked. Her head was full of questions that spilled out of her mouth. Julianna sighed and hugged her daughter again.  
  
"It will make more sense to you tomorrow," she said simply. Petunia stood up at this and stood beside her mother, poking her with a porridge covered spoon.  
  
"You can't possibly be serious Mother? Witchcraft? That is impossible. Grandfather was a lunatic, everybody knows it. You said it yourself. That's why he died," Petunia screamed at her mother. Julianna's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her deceased father.  
  
"You know nothing," she screamed as the tears began to fall down her face. She shielded her tears with her arms and ran up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Ervine sighed and followed her, and the sounds of him quietly pleading her to open the door could be heard by Lily and Petunia. Lily stood up and took her letters with her, walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Your a freak. I always knew you were one. Now it's proven," Petunia snarled as she followed Lily into their room.  
  
"Leave me alone," Lily said back angrily just as Julianna knocked on the bedroom door. Lily forced a smile as Petunia threw herself onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow, muffling out angry the angry words she was throwing at her sister. Julianna made her way in, wiping the last few tears from her eyes, and sat down on the end of Lily's bed.  
  
"Girls, I know this will be a difficult change for you. Petunia, you will be starting school in September near here, and you will see us all the time. Lily won't have us around. She can come home for Easter and Christmas of course, but she will be far from us for most of the year. The two of you will be in entirely different places, learning entirely different things. Your father and I have decided that you two need seperate bedrooms. You can have your own things in them, you'll have your own personal space, and you can each do your seperate things, and keep out of each others way. Petunia, you can stay in this room, as you have quite alot more things than Lily does," she said happily.  
  
At these words, the entire house went into a moving frenzy. By the time Julianna and Lily were ready to leave for Diagon Alley the next morning, the downstairs laundry had been transformed into Lily's new room, and Petunia was left in her original room, less one bed. Ervine had sprained his back lifting the bed down the stairs, Petunia had a broken toe from dropping her telivision on it and Julianna had a severe migraine from Petunia's constant crying. Lily was extremly confused, but excited all the same as she packed a little bag with thier lunches and a book for the trip.  
  
"Ready Darling?" Julianna asked as she tugged the last knots from her hair. Lily nodded and walked out through the door, waited for her mother to join her at the footpath, and walked down the street to the bus stop at the end. As the bus stop pulled into view they clambered aboard and took their seats at the back row. Half an hour later, the bumpy ride ended and the two walked onto a busy street, turned a corner into a dark dead end and stopped at a wall. Julianna leant up against the wall and looked out onto the busy street they had just stepped off of.  
  
"Mother?" Lily asked, wandering why her mother had stopped in an obviously empty alley way. Julianna smiled and kept her eyes glued to the street. Lily sat on an upturned milk crate and wandered if maybe her mother had gone crazy. About an hour later someone finally turned off the busy street and walked up to Lily and Julianna, shook Julianna's hand and introduced Lily to the boy that stood behind him. Tapping a wand on a few bricks of the back wall, the bricks moved away to form an entrance, which quickly closed behind them as they filed through.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," the tall stranger, Tereiah Malfoy, said as he led the four of them through the crowded streets. The young boy, Lucius, stayed close to his fathers side as they walked past the hundreds of people that filled the streets.  
  
"Do you have any money," Tereiah asked Julianna sweetly as they walked towards a large stone building with a plaque reading "Gringotts Bank" hanging above the door.  
  
"Lily does yes. She has a vault at Gringotts," she said, not taking her gaze away from the tall man. Lily stopped at her mothers words, forcing her to lag behind the group. She ran to catch up with them as they entered the doors, as she remembered that time a few years back. When she had received the letter with the key. The key to a vault all for her. 


	3. Mud, Cats and Sparks

Mud, Cats and Sparks  
  
Lily walked through the streets of Diagon Alley in complete and utter shock. Her small bag was weighed down with what she now knew as galleons, sickles and knuts, and was ready and willing to spend them. She had never seen this much money in her entire life, yet she had come by more than she could imagine in the short time of twenty-four hours. Lucius didn't seem to enjoy Lily's company all that much, but Lily wasn't interested in the slightest. Owls flew every way in the sky, landing on people shoulders and dropping letters into peoples hands and pockets. Children laughed as they bought icecreams and sweets, and threw things at each other that usually ended in sparks flying, someone's hair catching on fire, or someone being covered in mud. After Tereiah showed them through Flourish and Blotts book store, then Olivanders for wands and Madam Malkins robe store, he and Julianna left Lily and Lucius in the Menagerie and went off to look around on their own.  
  
"So, your Father, he was at Hogwarts?" Lily asked casually as she petted a snowy owl's beak.  
  
"Yeah. He's nothing like the rest of our family though. He's given us a bad name," he grumbled as he teased a wolf spider with the tip of his new wand.  
  
"How so? He seems nice enough to me," Lily asked as she let the wolf spider walked on her handand halfway up her arm. Lucius looked from the spider to Lily, then back to the spiders tank.  
  
"That's exactly it. He's nice. Too nice. He's a Malfoy, not a damn Potter. He's a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. He's a pureblood, but he talks and acts like the mudbloods," he trailed of as an iguana jumped onto his shoulder. Lily had no idea what Lucius was talking about, but nodded in the right places and he didn't notice. Lily picked out a pure black cat and a woven basket to carry her in, and headed for the door just as Lucius started arguing with the store owner.  
  
"Why can't I have it for cheaper? Do you realize who my father is?" he said as he glared at the old woman. Lily put down the basket on the floor and walked over to Lucius, looping her arm through his, and pulled him out of the shop.  
  
"Hey, get off me!" he shouted as soon as he got outside. Lily pulled away and picked up the basket, as well as her bag and ran up towards Julianna, as soon as she came into view.  
  
"You children have fun?" Tereiah asked happily as he handed them both an icecream. Lily nodded as she showed her mother her new pet, Lucius stayed silent as he walked along side his father. The four of them made their way back to the busy London street and said their goodbyes. During the long bus ride home Julianna asked multiple questions about Lucius and what Lily thought of him. Lily answered the best that she could, and avoided most questions with a murmer or a change of subject. Back at the house Lily took all her things to her room and locked them in the small cupboard that Ervine had given her. A slight mewing sound was coming from the basket and Lily opened it, as the kitten pounced out and curled up in her lap.  
  
"What should I call you? Anything in particular that you like?" Lily asked as she laughed. She always had a fascination with animals, and usually ended up talking to them as if they were human. This fascination usually ended up in Lily being teased by Petunia, and having to watch the animals be kicked around and dressed in clothes until Petunia grew bored. The small kitten purred and nudged her head against the door to the little cupboard that her school things were in. Lily opened the door quickly and pulled out everything that was inside. The kitten immediatly pounced on the wand and a yellow spark flew threw the air and hit the wall above her bed.  
  
"Wand? no..Feather? Birch?" Lily said, puzzled at what the young cat was trying to say. The kitten pounced again and a purple spark flew at the door, bouncing off and disintigrating mid air.  
  
"Sparks?" Lily asked happily. The kitten jumped into Lily's lap and purred, almost uncontrollably it seemed. Lily hugged her new friend and she curled up in between the sheets of her bed.  
  
"Sparks?" Lily asked sleepily as her eyes began to droop. "I don't know what's going to happen, but as long as we stick together, we're going to be ok." Minutes later the two were sound asleep, listening to the sounds of the trucks drive past the window.  
The months past quickly as Julianna taught Lily and Sparks all they could learn from any regular person. Lily had memorized all of her books and Sparks was learning how to read Lily's thoughts, and talk to her without a voice too. The morning of September first finally came around and Julianna was as excited as a person could possibly be. Lily was as nervous as she could possibly get, and was hoping that she wouldn't have to sit with Lucius on the train. As Julianna helped her pack her things into one large trunk, Petunia sulked in the corner. She refused to eat and threw a tantrum everytime someone mentioned something about Hogwarts. After finally giving in to the temptation of some chocolate mud cake which sat at her place at the table for an hour, she ate it all in one bite.  
  
"You know Hogwarts isn't real right?" she snarled at Lily as she sat silently on the floor, Sparks curled up in her lap.  
  
"If you say so," Lily responded without looking up at her sister.  
  
"They are just filling your head with so much junk that you won't even realize it's an orphanage. It makes the trip easier, I heard them saying. If you don't know where your going, then you can't be angry at them," she said bluntly as she cut herself another piece of cake. "Witch school sounds so much better than orphanage, don't you think?  
  
Lily stopped herself from getting angry and stood up, forcing Sparks to fall onto the floor. She walked out the back door and out into the yard where she sat on the back step and cried. She sat there for an hour, Sparks cried beside her the entire time.  
  
"Why Sparks? Why are they doing this to me," Lily whispered between sobs.  
  
"I....I...love you..." Sparks told Lily as she climbed into her lap.  
  
"I know, I know." Lily said as more tears began to flow. A door creaked open behind her and Julianna, dressed in a second hand robe sat down beside her daughter and put her arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Sweety, we'll see you on the holidays," she laughed as she scratched the top of Sparks head. Lily pulled herself away and forced herself to look at her mothers face.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell me the truth?" she whispered, holding back the tears.  
  
"The truth? That's all I have told you Dear," Julianna said, stunned at the accusation. Lily sighed as she leant back on her hands, Sparks nudged her chin with her nose.  
  
"Petunia heard you and father talking. Why don't you want me here? Why did you have to much up such a huge lie? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" she said, unable to hold back the tears. Julianna held her daughter close and sighed.  
  
"I don't know what Petunia's been telling you, but none of it is a lie. Hogwarst is real, you have the books yourself. Sparks is almost human around you already, and that wand of yours works wanders in your hands. I couldn't fake all that even if I tried," she smiled warmly.  
  
"Really? You're not just trying to get rid of me?" Lily said as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Oh, of course not. We'd never get rid of you," Julianna laughed as she stood up. "Come on, it's time to get you to your train. Come on Sparks!" 


	4. Untitled

The train ride to Hogwarts was long, very tiring, yet exciting all the same. Lily could have glued her nose the the window and nobody would have known the difference. Luckily she didn't see Lucius either at the station or on the train, so the trip remained an enjoyable one. As the mountains parted a huge stone castle came into view and everyone on the train suddenly got a lot happier. People rushed around everywhere, looking for lost pets, changing into robes, and looking for old friends. Lily gathered her things, tucked Sparks in her very crowded woven basket, and waited for the train to come to a stop. The large steam engine blew smoke from it's boiler room as it came to a grinding halt at a very old looking platform.  
  
"First years, this way please," called a thin, scratchy voice form the front of the train. Students filed out and poured onto the platform. Chatter filled the ears of everyone in the area and a few young girls were crying into each other's arms. Hugs and laughter and chatter. Lily stood on her own to the left of the crowd, trying not to be recognised. The crowd slowly broke up into smaller groups until all that was left where the youngest students, the first years.  
  
"Come on students. We have the sorting to get to. Hurry along," called the same voice that was heard as they came off the train. The children walked along a dusty dock, and clambered into old boats, some with leaks and splinters the size of kitchen knives.  
  
"Uhm, are we safe in these?" whispered a heavy set girl who sat to the left of Lily. Lily put her arm around the girl and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't put us in a sinking boat. We are perfectly safe," she whispered. A young boy behind them smiled as he looked up at the lights coming from the windows of the castle.  
  
"Now, all your things have been taken up to your rooms. Please walk into the main hallway and wait for instructions," called the voice, this time matched to a thin old mans body. The children walked in muffled silence up the cold stone stairs to the main building. One girl had tears streaming down her face as she looked behind her into the darkness. Another girl was clutching a smal tattered tedy close to her and whispering to it quietly.  
  
"This isn't that bad. My father and mother both attended here. Did your parants come here?" asked the boy from the boat and he walked beside Lily and her new friend.  
  
"My grandfather came here," Lily said as she looked up in astonishment at the hundreds of owls that flew overhead.  
  
"My..my..my mum came here," said the girl as she held onto Lily's hand tightly. 


End file.
